Sonic Hotcakes
by BearfootTruck
Summary: In an unusual move, Sonic decides to show good will towards Dr. Robotnik by giving him a present...hotcakes, to be exact. Will his long-time foe accept it? One-shot.
1. Isn't That Nice?

It was another beautiful day in Knothole Village. Located in the depths of the Great Forest, Knothole didn't always have nice weather, but when it did, it was really nice. Of course, this whole scene would've been nicer were it not for the fact that the whole village could be wiped out so easily. See, Knothole was home to a group of Freedom Fighters who were trying to liberate the country of Mobius from a mad scientist named Dr. Ivo Robotnik. One of these Freedom Fighters was Sonic the Hedgehog. If one does not already know the blue hedgehog by now, then one has been living under a large boulder for the majority of his/her life.

Actually, today was an off day. Having not seen any action for a while, Sonic was sitting on a log, thinking. Sally Acorn, a brunette squirrel, took notice and walked up to Sonic.

"What's on your mind, Sonic?" asked Sally.

"Sal, I've been thinkin' about Robuttnik…" replied Sonic.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm thinkin'…maybe he ain't such a bad guy. Maybe he's just in a bad mood, ya know?"

"Sonic, look at what Robotnik's done! He's taken over Mobius, taken away our families…our homes! Does that sound like a bad mood to you?"

"OK, I dig that, Sal. I mean, that makes me real mad and everything, but see, here's what's happenin': The way I see it, maybe we've been goin' about this all wrong! Sure, I enjoy trashin' his badniks and everything, but that can't be the only way to beat him! Maybe we need to try somethin' different!"

"Like what?"

"Like…I dunno…why don't we try makin' a peace offering to him? If we use a little diplomacy, maybe he'll be nice enough to let a few things go, huh?"

"I don't know; that seems like wishful thinking to me. Are you sure this will work?"

"Hey, we ain't gonna know until we try!"

"But what if Robotnik doesn't like it?"

"Mellow out! I'll get this! In fact…I just thought of somethin'!"

* * *

Half an hour later, the blue hedgehog was on his way to Eggopolis with a package in his hands. Formerly known as Emerald City before Robotnik's takeover, Eggopolis was not a place where a Freedom Fighter should go alone under normal circumstances. The grimy, soot-covered city was a real hornet's nest, heavily patrolled by Robotnik's forces. Also, practically all of its citizens were turned to robots.

None of that would stop Sonic, though. He entered the city as if everything was normal. Suddenly, he was ambushed by a group of SWATbots, humanoid robots that served as Robotnik's heavies:

"HEDGEHOG ALERT!" said one of them, "Apprehend intruder!"

"Whoa, take a chill pill!" exclaimed Sonic. "I come in peace, man!"

"Surrender or we will terminate you!"

"Hey, I said take a chill pill! I just came to bring this package to Robuttnik!"

"Then you may give that to us."

"Sorry, but I'd rather give that to him myself!"

"That is against regulations. You must relinquish the package at once!"

"Look, don't ya think the big boss would like it better if I gave it to him personally? There's nothin' dangerous in here! No jive!"

The SWATbot used a finger-mounted scanner to check the package. After a few seconds, the SWATbot said: "No traces of hazardous materials detected. Come with us, Hedgehog." With that, the SWATbots escorted Sonic to Robotnik's headquarters.

* * *

Inside a large control room sat Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman. Robotnik, a fat, bald man with a large mustache, was sitting down and looking at the array of monitors. Suddenly, a short, balding man with a long nose approached him. It was Snively, his assistant.

"Sir, there's nothing to report since our last check," said Snively.

"And why is there nothing to report?" demanded Robotnik.

"That's just it; there's simply nothing to report. Everything is…"

Suddenly, Robotnik got a call. He pressed a button on the right arm of his chair and answered the call.

"Yes?" asked Robotnik.

"This is YN6517; Sir, you have a visitor," It was one of his SWATbots.

"Well, who is it?"

"It is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Then don't just stand there! Bring him in at once!" After the call was finished, he said to himself. "Oooooh…very good! I can't wait to see my foe brought before me! Heh heh heh!"

A few moments later, Sonic arrived, along with his SWATbot guards.

"So…we meet again, Hedgehog!" said Robotnik. "At long last, I have you in my clutches! There's no way out this time! Now, after all the misery you've dealt to me, I will finally give you what you deserve! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Actually…it ain't like that, Robuttnik." said Sonic.

"SILENCE! You're going to pay for your insolence once and for all!"

"No really, man! That's not why I came here!"

"Huh? Then why are you here!? And what's in that package!?"

"See, I've been thinkin': Even enemies gotta have respect for each other, right? And sometimes, we gotta put our differences aside and work things out, ya know? Well, here's what it is: Now, I know ya roboticized my family and tried to take over the world a bunch of times, but I gotta say, I really dig your guts, man! So, as a token of my appreciation, I made ya this gift!"

"A gift?" Robotnik was quite surprised by Sonic's words, but after a few seconds, he said: "How nice! I do appreciate it, Sonic! Let me guess…Eggs Mobius?"

"Good guess, but wrong!" replied Sonic.

"Deep-fried hard-boiled eggs?"

"Close, but no cigar!"

"Ostrich egg omelet?"

"Still cold, man!"

"Well, what is it!?"

Seeing that Robotnik was losing his patience, Sonic opened the box and said "Hotcakes!", presenting a plate of golden, buttery, still-warm pancakes to the Doctor.

"Hotcakes," said Robotnik. "Isn't that NICE? You know what I like on my hotcakes?"

"What?"

"HEDGEHOG BLOOD!" Robotnik attempted to grab Sonic. However, Sonic dodged his grasp, took out the SWATbots with a Spin Dash and ran away, evading the various traps and security systems in Robotnik's HQ.

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" shouted Robotnik down the corridor. He stormed back to his chair.

"Sir, if I may…" said Snively.

"SHUT UP! Hasn't everybody already wasted ENOUGH of my time today!?

"But sir, I wanted to ask if I could have those pancakes!"

"*Sigh*…go ahead, Snively. It's not like anyone else was going to have them!"

"Thank you, sir!" Snively took the plate of pancakes and went to the break room to enjoy them.

* * *

Having escaped Eggopolis, Sonic returned to Knothole to find Sally waiting for him. The two of them were the leaders of the Freedom Fighter group here.

"Well, how did it go?" she asked.

"Other than the fact that he tried to throttle me, it went well!" replied Sonic. "Guess you're right, Sal. I shoulda listened to ya in the first place!"

"No, you were right, Sonic. He probably is in a bad mood. We'll try again tomorrow!"

"Okey dokey, I guess."


	2. Popularity Contest

The day passed with nothing of interest going on. When the next day's reveille had passed, Sally Acorn bravely ventured forth to Eggopolis, also carrying a little package. Unlike Sonic, she lacked the ability of super speed, so she was coming here at even greater risk. Nevertheless, like Sonic, she entered the city without many worries. Soon enough…

"Intruder sighted!" said a SWATbot. "Surrender, princess!"

"Please, don't shoot!" implored Sally. "I come as a diplomat!"

"Surrender and come with us quietly!"

"I only want to deliver this package to Dr. Robotnik!"

After a scan of the package, the SWATbot leader said, "Come with us, princess."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Robotnik was cooking up another diabolical plot when he got a call. He put down what he was doing and answered it.

"Yes?" asked Dr. Robotnik.

"NO691 reports you have a visitor." It was the SWATbot squad leader.

"Who is it?"

"Princess Sally Acorn of the Royal Family of Mobius."

"Oh, how very good! Bring her here immediately!" Afterwards, he said to himself, "At long last, the entire Royal Family belongs to me! Now the Freedom Fighters will have no hope of succeeding! AHAHAHAHA!"

A few seconds later, Sally came up to Robotnik's room.

"Well, if it isn't the daughter of the King & Queen!" said Robotnik. "I knew that one day I would get my hands on you! Have you any last words, princess?"

"Dr. Robotnik, I come here in peace, not as a prisoner," replied Sally.

"Oh?"

"It's true. You've kidnapped my parents, and I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that. However, I realize that war is not the only answer, so today, I come to you to make a peace offering."

"You? A peace offering!? I'm disappointed in you, Princess. However, I do appreciate the thought, so please, do tell me! Is it eggs?"

"Actually, I made you some hotcakes!" Sally opened the package and presented a plate of pancakes to Robotnik.

"Hotcakes?" said Robotnik. "How wonderful! Ordinarily, I like a glass of hedgehog blood, but these are splendid, too! Do you know what goes well with hotcakes?"

"What?"

"FRIED SQUIRREL BRAINS!" Robotnik attempted to make a grab for Sally. Without super speed, she had to get creative to evade Robotnik. Luckily, there were a couple of ventilation ducts on the way out. Also, she had her portable computer, NICOLE, to help her out.

After Sally escaped, Snively said, "If you'll excuse me, sir…"

"Just go ahead, Snively!" snapped Robotnik.

Without further ado, Snively took the plate of pancakes and went to eat them.

* * *

When Sally got back to Knothole, she was surprised to discover that the village was empty except for Sonic.

"Sonic, where is everybody?" asked Sally.

"How should I know?" replied Sonic. "I just went out for a quick run and everyone's split all of a sudden!"

"Who was supposed to be guarding Knothole?" Sally seemed rather annoyed with Sonic.

"Hey, ya said not to leave this joint unguarded, so I had Tails watchin' out while I was gone!"

"Did you at least tell the others about this?"

"Sal, I told everyone where I was goin'! How was I supposed to know they were all gonna book!?"

"Sonic, you're supposed to ask the others if they'll be going anywhere, too!"

"All right, I'm sorry! Maybe they left a note or somethin' for us! Come on!"

Sally & Sonic checked the village. However, nobody left any notes or sign-in sheets or anything of that sort. They did, however, leave some clues near the picnic area: Flour, baking powder, eggshells, etc… At that moment, the two leaders of the Knothole Freedom Fighters knew exactly where everybody had gone.

"Uh-oh…" said Sonic.

"Oh no!" said Sally. "Sonic, this is your fault!"

"Hey, don't pin this whole thing on me! You made some of those, too! We're both guilty, baby!"

"You're right, but we can't just stand here! We've got to do something!"

"Well, let's boogie, then!"

* * *

While the two were still bickering over the situation at hand, the rest of the Freedom Fighters were already paying a visit to Robotnik. First, there was Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend.

"And why are you here, Fox Boy?" asked Robotnik.

"Robotnik, I just wanted to say thanks!" replied Tails. The little orange fox had a smile on his face despite the fact that there were robots with laser guns watching him carefully.

"Thanks? Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for helping me meet Sonic! If you hadn't taken over the world, I would never have met him! Ever since I met him, my life's been so awesome!"

"Why, you're welcome!" (_Enjoy it while you can.)_ thought Robotnik.

"To show you how thankful I am, I got this for you!"

"Well, what is it!?"

"Here, I made you hotcakes!" Tails unwrapped the package and showed Robotnik the pancakes he made.

"Oh, so you made me HOTCAKES?" queried Robotnik. "Splendid! You know what goes WELL with hotcakes?"

"What?"

"CHOPPED FOX TAILS!" Once again, Robotnik attempted to grab Tails. However, Tails was able to fly away using his twin tails (hey, they don't call him "Tails" for nothin'). He got as far as the plains outside of Eggopolis before he got tired and had to land. After a few seconds rest, he started heading back to Knothole.

Just as he reached the Great Forest, he ran into Sonic & Sally.

"There you are, Tails!" exclaimed Sally.

"Tails, what were ya thinkin'!?" demanded Sonic.

"Well, I heard what you guys said about Robotnik," replied Tails, "so I decided to make some hotcakes as a peace offering."  
"Did ya miss the part where we said the plan was totally nowhere!?" asked Sonic.

"Oops," replied Tails. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Tails!" said Sally. "The important thing is that you're alive! Now, what about the others?"

"I guess they heard about the plan, too," replied Tails.

"Aw, bummer!" exclaimed Sonic. "We gotta speed, Keed! Come on!"

The trio headed back for Eggopolis.

* * *

Back at Robotnik's HQ, there was another visitor: Knuckles the Echidna, part-time Freedom Fighter & guardian extraordinaire.

"Hey hey hey!" said Knuckles. "What's up, Robotnik?"

"What do you want?" snapped Robotnik.

"I just came here to tell you how much I admire your guts! Anyone who tries to take the Master Emerald over and over – no matter how many times they fail – deserves a gift!"

"A gift? Well, get on with it!"

"Here ya go!" Knuckles handed Robotnik another platter of pancakes. "Do you like 'em?"

"Do I like them? Do I like them!? DO I like them!? Why yes…yes I do! In fact…I like them so much that I could just KILL YOU FOR GIVING ME SUCH AN AWFUL GIFT!" Robotnik charged at Knuckles, but the red Echidna turned away, busted up the SWATbots that had escorted him here and fled Robotnik's HQ.

"Jeez, what an ungrateful butterball!" thought Knuckles. "Why'd I even trust him in the first place!?"

* * *

A few minutes after Knuckles departed, Bunnie Rabbot arrived. This golden rabbit was unusual in that her left arm & both of her legs were robotic, the result of an incomplete robotization by none other than Robotnik. That didn't stop her from bringing a gift to the man who'd flipped turned her life upside down.

"Well howdy, Doc!" said Bunnie.

"What is it!?" snapped Robotnik.

"Golly, y'all sure are in a sour mood! I just came to say thanks!"

"Forgive me, dear." Robotnik calmed down. "I've had a rather bad day today. I've been trying so hard not to take it out on other people, but it isn't easy, you know?"

"Aw, it's all right, hon! I got somethin' here that'll make ya happier than a leprechaun in a gold mine! But first, I wanted to thank y'all for givin' me these here robot limbs! Sometimes, I get to tirin' when I work all day, so these ol' things are real helpful!"

"Why, you are most welcome, Miss! I would only be happy to give you MORE! Heheheheheh!"

"Aw shucks, y'all are too kind! Anyhow, here's some pipin' hot flapjacks as a gift!"

"Flapjacks? My, what a refreshing break from hotcakes that is! SEIZE HER!" Robotnik & the SWATbots converged on Bunnie.

"What in tarnations!?" exclaimed Bunnie. "He's really in a sour mood!" She dropped her plate of hotcakes and fought off the SWATbots with some kicks and punches. Despite the overwhelming odds, she made it out alive.

After her escape, Snively asked, "Sir, do I have to eat those off the floor?"

"YES!" shouted Robotnik.

"Very well, sir."

* * *

Apparently, the sounds of lasers and explosions did not deter Antoine Depardieu (or D'Coolette, depending on who you talk to). A few minutes after Bunnie's departure, the tan coyote presented Robotnik with a silver platter.

"My patience is limited, so make it quick!" ordered Robotnik.

"Monsieur Robotnik, you are a plucky man!" said Antoine. "Today, you are findings yourself worthy of a fleece offering from me!"

"That's 'peace offering', you dimwit!"

"Ah, I am seeing that you are butchering the languages again, non? Well, I am ignorant that to tell you of a gift that I have making for you!" Antoine removed the lid from the platter. "Voila! Crêpes Suzette!"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OOOOOUUUUUUT!" Robotnik & the SWATbots charged at Antoine.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Antoine. Unlike his compatriots, he was not blessed with a vast amount of courage, and his combat skills were a bit lacking. In fact, the only way he managed to escape was through sheer luck. By cowering & jumping to avoid the SWATbots' laser fire, the SWATbots ended up destroying themselves instead of Antoine, who managed to flee by the skin of his teeth.

After the carnage subsided, Snively said, "Sir, do I really have to eat those Crêpes Suzette? I'm feeling quite full right now!"

"JUST EAT THEM, YOU NINCOMPOOP!"

* * *

In the meantime, Robotnik got another visitor: Rotor Walrus. He too was carrying a package of some sort.

"If this is a plate of hotcakes, then you're dead!" warned Robotnik.

"No, it's not that!" assured Rotor. "I know you're into machinery, and I just wanted to tell you how much I admire your creations! In fact, I'm into machinery myself, and I made this just for you!?"

"Well, what is it, you little cretin!?"

"TA-DA!" Rotor took the covering off of the machine,

"Hmmm…that's actually an admirable machine!" said Robotnik. "Do tell me, what does it do?"

"It's an automatic pancake maker; it cooks up pancakes in just a few seconds!"

"Why you little…DESTROY HIM!" Naturally, the SWATbots attempted to defeat Rotor. While they did destroy his machine, they failed to hit Rotor, so he got away by using a grappling hook.

Robotnik pounded his fists on the arms of his chair.

"WHY!? Why must I be annoyed by such pests!?" he shouted.

* * *

On the outskirts of Eggopolis, Sonic, Tails & Sally met with the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

"I'm glad that you're alive!" said Sally.

"What were you guys thinkin'!?" exclaimed Sonic. "If you were gonna book while I was gone, ya shoulda told me first!"

"Aw, we're sorry, Sugar-hog!" said Bunnie. "We just wanted to try out that plan of yours!"

"Hey, I dig the fact that ya wanted to help us out, but we can't have ya losin' your lives in vain! Now, read my lips: No more hotcakes!"

"Sacre bleu!" exclaimed Antoine. "Does this mean that there will being no more of the crêpes!?"

"No, Antoine," said Sally, who put her hands on Antoine's shoulder. "That just means we can't deliver any more pancakes to Dr. Robotnik. You can still cook your crêpes for us, though! I think they're the best!"

"Ah, but of course, my princess!"

"Oh what!?" exclaimed Sonic. "So you're sayin' that my chili dogs ain't good enough for ya!?"

"No, Sonic," said Sally. "I mean that Antoine makes the best crêpes I've ever tasted."

"Ahhhhh…I knew that! Now let's quit yappin' and blow this taco stand!" Still in one piece, Sonic and his comrades headed back to Knothole.


	3. If At First

Things were normal back at Knothole, and the rest of the day passed without incident. In Eggopolis, however, it was clear that a certain pink hedgehog hadn't gotten the memo.

"HEDGEHOG ALERT! Priority one!" said the SWATbot leader.

"Hey, don't shoot!" exclaimed Amy Rose.

"What is your business here?"

"I'm here to visit Dr. Robotnik; it's very important!"

"Sorry young lady, but Dr. Robotnik is not seeing anyone today."

"But it's very important! I have to see him!"

"No one sees Dr. Robotnik without an appointment!"

"An appointment, huh? You mean like this?" Amy pulled out an appointment card.

"Very well, then. Come with us." The SWATbots escorted Amy to Dr. Robotnik's HQ.

_(Thank you, Sonic!)_ thought Amy.

* * *

At the HQ entrance, the SWATbots checked in with Robotnik before bringing Amy in.

"I am not allowing any more visitors here for the next few days!" shouted Robotnik.

"Sir, she has an appointment card from you," replied the SWATbot.

"What!? I don't remember giving her one! Have it checked immediately!"

"Yes sir." The SWATbot leader scanned Amy's card with its finger-mounted scanner. A beep indicated that it was the real McCoy. "Sir, you did indeed issue this card to her."

"WHAT!?" Robotnik seemed even more flustered this time. "I still don't remember issuing that card!"  
"But sir, the card is genuine. Regulations state that she must be allowed to enter."

"*Sigh*…all right. Next time, though, I am going to change those cards!"

The SWATbots brought Amy up to see Dr. Robotnik.

"Hello, Dr. Robotnik!" Like the others, Amy seemed cheerful despite the SWATbots watching over her.

"Well, why are you here, you little twerp?" demanded Robotnik. "And what's in that package!? That better not be what I think it is!"

"Gee, there's no need to be so grumpy!" said Amy. "I'm only here to congratulate you for your kindness!"

"Huh?"

"It's true! I mean, I feel so bad for you. You may be an evil dictator, but deep down inside, I know you're a kind person and I think people aren't seeing that part."

"Y-you really think so?"

"Sure! Everybody is a good person at heart, and they deserve to be rewarded for their kindness! That's why I've made this gift for you!"

"Amy, I truly am sorry for insulting you earlier. It's just…nobody's ever said anything that nice to me before!" Robotnik fought down the urge to cry. "So, what wondrous gift did you bring me?"

Amy opened the package. Unsurprisingly, it was…

"Pancakes! Ta-daaaaaaaaa!"

"Pancakes?" queried Robotnik. "Pancakes!? Pancakes!? PANCAKES!? PANCAKES! PANCAKES! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET HER!"

Just like the other few times, Robotnik set his badniks upon her. Amy screamed in astonishment and tossed the plate aside. Once her shock wore off, she sprung into action.

"Oh no you don't!" Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer and smashed a bunch of Robotnik's goons on her way out. After Amy escaped Robotnik's HQ, Snively – now gaining weight from all those pancakes – walked over to the Doctor.

"Sir, may I please excuse myself from eating any more pancakes? My looks are beginning to fade."

"Shut up, Snively! Better yours than mine! Now eat!"

"*Sigh*…yes sir."

* * *

After Snively walked away with his plate of pancakes, Shadow the Hedgehog teleported near Robotnik.

"Good morning, Doctor," said Shadow. A bunch of SWATbots aimed their rifles at him.

"Grrrrrr…why must I be interrupted by you simpletons!?" said Robotnik. "What is it this time!?"

"As you know, Doctor, I am the Ultimate Life Form. Ordinarily, I would have terminated you and your wretched machines. However, that's not why I'm here now. I'm here because I had an epiphany…"

"*Sigh*…I _hope_ this is not a trick."

"I assure you that it's no trick. Up until now, I never appreciated the acts of kindness that people had done for me. I'm especially thankful to you, Doctor, for releasing me from the 50 years of silent hell that I had been forced to endure. Oh, if only you could have brought Maria back to me using your technologies."

Robotnik had been brought to tears by Shadow's words.

"Alas, poor Maria!" said Robotnik. "I knew her, Shadow: A lady of infinite kindness, of most excellent fancy!" While Shadow didn't make the same display of emotion as Robotnik, he was very much moved as well. Even after living with that memory for so long, he never got used to it. Nevertheless, he kept his composure.

"Yes, it's an unbearably terrible loss," said Shadow. "However, at least I have a better understanding of my purpose in life. To show my thanks, I'm giving you this gift."

"*Sniff*…you're welcome, Shadow!"

"I made them myself." Shadow opened Robotnik's gift, and of course, it was a plate of hotcakes.

"Are these…*sniff*…hotcakes?" asked Robotnik.

"Yes. I used only the finest ingredients to make them. A man like you deserves it."

"Why…you're too kind, Shadow! *Sniff*…I'll always remember this one! PREPARE TO DIE!"

As usual, the SWATbots opened fire on their visitor. However, Shadow managed to dodge their fire and pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Just like that, Shadow was gone, leaving behind his plate of pancakes. Snively approached them.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Snively. "I don't feel like eating any more of those, but they smell _so_ good! Oh…what shall I do?"

"HERE! If you like them so much, then have more!" Robotnik crammed the hotcakes into Snively's mouth. Luckily for Snively, he didn't choke on them.

* * *

A few minutes after Shadow's departure, another visitor dropped in: Rouge the Bat.

"Hi, sugar!" said Rouge.

"Oh no, here we go again…" said Robotnik.

"Awwwww…why so glum, darling?"

"Don't play stupid with me, bat brain. For two days now, I've had a bunch of cheeky little cretins visiting me and inundating me with the stupidest gifts imaginable! I've had it with everything!"

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that, baby. You know, I just wanted to say that you're a really smart guy, and I think that's really hot!"

"You…do?" Robotnik seemed quite flustered.

"Of course, don't be silly! Hasn't anyone told you what a beautiful man you are?" Rouge sat down on the arm of Robotnik's chair.

"Why…no…"

"Well, you really are a beautiful hunk of a man! Just look at you, all that muscle…I wonder how much you can lift?"

"I don't know…I never kept track…"

"Still, with all those brains and all that brawn, you should be getting all the ladies, honey!"

"Ooh…I can see it now…" Robotnik's eyes were brighter than ever.

"You know, it just so happens that I have a gift for you right here, just for being so good looking!" Rouge opened the package. "Ta-daaaa! A Chaos Emerald!"

"A Chaos Emerald?" queried Robotnik.

"Exactly!" said Rouge. "And it made the perfect topping for these, rich, succulent, buttery hotcakes! My…isn't that just fabulous?"

"Of course…NOT! Prepare to be eliminated!" Once again, the SWATbots sprung into action. Of course, if a group of robots with laser guns can't defeat a flying fox with two tails, then there was no way they could beat a voluptuous bat. While she was flying away, Rouge threw some Bat Cracker bombs at the SWATbots. While they were blown to pieces, Robotnik managed to survive.

Snively stepped in again once the carnage had subsided.

"Sir…do I have to eat the Chaos Emerald as well?" he asked.

"*Sigh*…no, Snively, you don't. But you still have to eat all those hotcakes! Get to work!"

Snively groaned.

"Yes…sir…" Then, Snively said to himself: "Oh…why did I sign up for this job?"

* * *

A few hours passed. At this point, Dr. Robotnik became convinced that nobody was going to bother him again, so he relaxed a bit and kept tending to his usual matters. However, when he spun his chair around, he saw Cream the Rabbit standing there, along with her pet Chao, Cheese. Both of them were smiling.

"Good evening, Dr. Eggman!" said Cream.

"Chao Chao!" said Cheese.

"WHAT!? How in the world did you two ninnyheads get in here!?" demanded Robotnik.

"Well, Mommy always told me that I could do anything I set my mind to," replied Cream.

"I _see_. And did your mommy ever tell you that it's not nice to be nosing around in places where you don't belong?"

"Hmmm…well…I think she may have told me that before…"

"And now I'LL tell it to you: GET OOOOOUUUUT!"

"But Dr. Eggman, Mommy also told me I should…"

"SHOULD WHAT!?"

Cream & Cheese were frightened.

"Uh…s-should perform random acts of kindness for everybody!" replied Cream.

"Ch-Chao!" said Cheese.

"WELL GO AWAY!" shouted Robotnik. "I know why you're really here, and that joke is getting old, so scram!"

"W-what are y-y-you t..talking about?" asked Cream.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me, young lady! You just came here so you could bring me _hotcakes_!"

"No we didn't!"

"C…chao!" said Cheese.

"LIES!" shouted Robotnik. "Just how dim do you think I am!?"

"I…I don't think you're s-stupid at all, Dr. Eggman!" replied Cream. "In fact…I think y-you're a v-v-very smart p-person, sir!"

"Chao chao chao chao!" exclaimed Cheese.

"Sure!" said Robotnik. "You and all the other nincompoops who came through here in these past few days!"

"Dr. Eggman, please…listen to me!" said Cream. "Cheese & I didn't mean to get in your way! We were just trying to do a very nice thing for you and we feel so sorry for you! Even though you do a lot of bad things, we still think you deserve something nice! Won't you accept our gift? Pleeeeeeaaaasssse, Dr. Eggman?"

Both Cream & Cheese gave Robotnik innocent, wide-eyed smiles. After a few moments, the Doctor caved.

"*Sigh*…well, I guess I won't turn you two down…" he said."

"Does that mean…?"

"*Sigh*…yes…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY Y!" Both Cream & Cheese cheered. Once their jubilation subsided, Cream handed Robotnik the gift.

"Hmmm…I wonder what _this_ is…" said Robotnik.

"Mommy & I like to learn about other people around the world," said Cream, "so we made this just so you could learn, too."

"Chao!" said Cheese.

"And what is it?" asked Robotnik, opening the package.

"Blintzes!" replied Cream. Dr. Robotnik got very angry when he saw the plate of blintzes in his hands. He was so angry that he failed to notice the recipe & the list of cultural notes.

"SEE!? I KNEW YOU TWO RAPSCALLIONS WERE GOING TO DO THIS TO ME!" Robotnik threw the plate on the ground. "THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE LAST STRAW! PREPARE FOR ANNIHILATION!"

Cream & Cheese attempted to escape. However, within seconds, they found themselves surrounded by SWATbots, E-1000s and a host of other badniks – more badniks than the Doctor had used previously. Cream immediately curled up into a ball, as did Cheese.

"Help!" said Cream. "Don't hurt us!"

"Chao chao chao!" said Cheese.

Just when all seemed lost, a burst of machine gun fire rang out, and a bunch of badniks were destroyed. The badniks turned towards the one who fired the shots: Shadow the Hedgehog, wielding an MP5 submachine gun. He inserted a fresh magazine into his gun.

"Get away from that girl!" exclaimed Shadow.

"HEDGEHOG ALERT!" said one of the SWATbots. "Apprehend intruder!"

"Apprehend THIS!" Shadow let loose again, cutting down some more badniks. He rushed over to Cream & Cheese.

"Come with me!" said Shadow. The two of them grabbed on to the Ultimate Life Form, who pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS BLAST!" All of the nearby badniks were destroyed in the blast, and Robotnik's HQ took plenty of damage. However, Shadow, Cream & Cheese were unhurt, especially since Shadow used Chaos Control to get them out of there.

* * *

Shadow took Cream & Cheese to their hut.

"Thank you, Shadow!" said Cream. "You're my hero!"

"Chao!" said Cheese. Cream & Cheese gave Shadow a big hug. The Ultimate Life Form didn't return their affection.

_(Ugh…can we please get this over with?)_ thought Shadow.

After their hug was finished, Cream & Cheese said goodbye, while Shadow skated off into the wilderness.

* * *

Back at Robotnik's HQ, the Doctor emerged from a pile of rubble.

"Ugh…Snively, where are you?" he asked.

"Help!" Robotnik saw two arms sticking out of the rubble, waving around in panic. He cleared the rubble and pulled Snively out.

"Oh, thank you, sir!" exclaimed Snively.

"*Sigh*…Whatever you say, Snively…"

Just then, Scratch & Grounder arrived.

"And where have you two junk piles been!?" demanded Robotnik.

"Uh…Dr. Robotnik…" said Grounder, "…Scratch made you something special for breakfast!"

"Yeah!" said Scratch. "You'll like it!"

"NO I WON'T!" shouted Robotnik. "Grrr…I hate those hedgehogs…" he grumbled to himself, "…and all their blasted friends…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Also, Lapsang souchong tea.**


	4. Sonic Says

It was Christmastime in Knothole. The landscape was blanketed by a crisp, white layer of snow. The Great Oak and a few other trees were decorated with Christmas lights and other decorations. Everyone was gathered at the foot of the Great Oak, opening presents. Tails got a brand new set of power tools from Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic, you're the best!" Tails gave Sonic a big hug.

"Kids, there's nothing more cool than gettin' presents for the holidays!" said Sonic. "Well…except givin' other people presents! There's just somethin' special about the thanks ya get for a holiday present!"

Amy opened her gift from Sonic: two tickets to a Nikki Gregoroff concert.

"*GASP*…Thank you so much, Sonic!11!" Amy gave Sonic a big hug & kiss. The Blue Blur remained calm.

"…Of course, there's nothin' like givin' a special someone a gift they really want, so make sure ya get the skinny on what their interests are!"

"SONIC!" Shadow stomped his way over to Sonic. "What the hell is _this_!?" He held up a copy of _Sonic '06_ for Xbox 360.

"Hey, ya said you were interested in checkin' out my past adventures!" replied Sonic.

"Wrong answer, Faker!" Shadow took a few more steps towards Ol' Blue.

"Uh-oh! Gotta skip, Chip!" Sonic ran as fast as he could, with Shadow in hot pursuit.


End file.
